uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Piccadilly line
| AnnualPassengers = 176,177,000 | Depots = Cockfosters Northfields |}} The Piccadilly line is a line of the London Underground, coloured dark blue on the Tube map. It is the fifth busiest line on the Underground network judged by the number of passengers transported per year. It is mainly a deep-level line, running from the north to the west of London via Zone 1, with a number of surface sections mostly in its westernmost parts. Out of the 53 stations served, 25 are underground. It is the second longest line on the system, after the Central Line. History The beginnings :See Great Northern, Piccadilly and Brompton Railway for detailed histories of the Great Northern, Piccadilly & Brompton Railway (GNP&BR), the Great Northern & Strand Railway (GN&SR), and the Brompton & Piccadilly Circus Railway (B&PCR). The Piccadilly line began as the Great Northern, Piccadilly & Brompton Railway (GNP&BR), one of several railways controlled by the Underground Electric Railways Company of London (UERL), whose chief director was Charles Tyson Yerkes, although he died before any of his schemes came to fruition. The GNP&BR was formed from the merger of two earlier, but unbuilt, tube-railway companies taken over in 1901 by Yerkes' consortium: the Great Northern & Strand Railway (GN&SR) and the Brompton & Piccadilly Circus Railway (B&PCR). The GN&SR's and B&PCR's separate routes were linked with an additional section between Piccadilly Circus and Holborn. A section of the Metropolitan District Railway's scheme for a deep-level tube line between South Kensington and Earl's Court was also added in order to complete the route. When the GNP&BR was formally opened on 15 December 1906, the line ran from the Great Northern Railway's station at Finsbury Park to the District Railway's station at Hammersmith. On 30 November 1907, the short branch from Holborn to the Strand (later renamed Aldwych) opened, which had been planned as the last section of the GN&SR before the amalgamation with the B&PCR was made. In 1905 (and again in 1965), plans were made to extend it the short distance south under the River Thames to Waterloo, but this never happened. Although built with twin tunnels, single-line shuttling became the norm on the branch from 1918 on, with the eastern tunnel closed to traffic. Later changes On 1 July 1910, the GNP&BR and the other UERL-owned tube railways (the Baker Street and Waterloo Railway, the Charing Cross, Euston and Hampstead Railway) were merged, by private Act of Parliament, The merger was carried out by transferring the assets of the CCE&HR and the BS&WR to the GNP&BR and renaming the GNP&BR as the London Electric Railway. to become the London Electric Railway Company. On 10 December 1928, a rebuilt Piccadilly Circus station was opened. This included a sub-surface booking hall and eleven escalators, replacing the original lifts, and was the start of a considerable renovation of the whole railway, which included a comprehensive programme of station enlargement, on the same basis as the improvements at Piccadilly Circus. Cockfosters extension .]] From the 1920s onwards there had been severe congestion at the line's northern terminus, Finsbury Park, where travellers had to change on to trams and buses for destinations in North and North East London. There had been deputations made to Parliament, asking for an early extension of the line either towards Tottenham and Edmonton or towards Wood Green and Palmers Green. The early 1930s was a time of recession, and in order to relieve unemployment Government capital was made available. The chief features of the scheme were an extension northwards from Finsbury Park to Cockfosters. It was also planned to build a station between Manor House and Turnpike Lane at the junction of Green Lanes and St Ann's Road in Harringay, but this was stopped by Frank Pick who felt that the bus and tram service at this point was adequate. However, a 'Ventilation Station', in similar architectural style to tube stations of the time was provided at the site, and is visible today. There was also some opposition from the London and North Eastern Railway to the line. The extension is in tube from Finsbury Park to a point a little south of Arnos Grove. The total length of the extension is : it cost £4 million to build and was opened in sections as follows: * 19 September 1932: to Arnos Grove * 13 March 1933: to Enfield West (now Oakwood), in conjunction with the westward extension to Hounslow West * 19 July 1933: completion to Cockfosters Westward extensions Powers to link with existing tracks west of Hammersmith were originally obtained in 1913. A Parliamentary report of 1919 recommended through running to Richmond and Ealing. By the end of the 1920s the priority had shifted to serving the areas around Hounslow and north and west of Ealing. The outcome involved taking over the inner pair of tracks between Hammersmith and Acton Town as a non-stop service, while the Metropolitan District Railway would continue to provide the stopping service on the outer pair of tracks.Barker & Robbins, p.252 Construction of the linking sections started in 1930, and the services opened as follows. * to Uxbridge: the District Railway had operated services to Uxbridge since 1910. The District services were taken over by the Piccadilly line: ** 4 July 1932: extended from Hammersmith to South Harrow ** 23 October 1933 (after formation of the London Passenger Transport Board): to Uxbridge * to Hounslow: the line from Acton Town was quadrupled to Northfields on 18 December 1932 and the Piccadilly line was extended: ** 9 January 1933: to Northfields ** 13 March 1933: to Hounslow West, in conjunction with the eastern extension to Enfield West. These extensions are notable for the Art Deco architecture of many of their stations, often designed by Charles Holden. Victoria line During the planning stages of the Victoria line, a proposal was put forward to transfer Manor House station to the Victoria line, and also to build new "direct" tunnels from Finsbury Park to Turnpike Lane station, thereby cutting the journey time in and out of Central London. This idea was eventually shelved due to the inconvenience to passengers that would have been caused during re-building, as well as the costs of the new tunnels. Even so, the Piccadilly line was still affected at Finsbury Park by the construction of the Victoria line. The westbound service was re-directed through new tunnels, to give cross-platform interchange with the Victoria line on the platforms previously used by the Northern City Line. This work was completed in 1965, and the diversion came into use on 3 October 1965, three years before the opening of the first stage of the Victoria line. Heathrow extension In 1975, a new tunnel section was opened to Hatton Cross from Hounslow West. Hounslow West became a tunnel section station. In 1977, the branch was extended to Heathrow Central. This station was renamed Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 in 1984, with the opening of a one-way loop serving Heathrow Terminal 4, to the south of the central terminal area. During 7 January 2005 until 17 September 2006, the loop via Heathrow Terminal 4 was closed to allow the connection of a spur line to the now operational Heathrow Terminal 5 station. All underground services reverted to two-way working into Terminals 1, 2 and 3, which again became the temporary terminus; shuttle buses served Terminal 4 from the Hatton Cross bus station. For a brief period in the summer of 2006, the line terminated at Hatton Cross and shuttle buses also ran to Terminals 1, 2, 3 while the track configuration and tunnels were altered for the Terminal 5 link from that station. The station at Terminal 5 opened on 27 March 2008 on the same day Terminal 5 opened. 2005 terrorist attack On 7 July 2005, a Piccadilly line train was attacked by suicide bomber Germaine Lindsay. The blast occurred at 08:50 BST while the train was between King's Cross St. Pancras and Russell Square. It was part of a co-ordinated attack on London's transport network, and was synchronised with three other attacks — two on the Circle line and one on a bus at Tavistock Square. A small high-explosive device, concealed in a rucksack, was used. The Piccadilly line bomb resulted in the largest number of fatalities, with 26 people reported killed. Evacuation proved difficult as it is a deep-level line, difficult for the emergency services to reach. Parts of the line re-opened on 8 July, and full service was restored on 4 August, four weeks after the bomb. Infrastructure Rolling stock Like virtually all Underground lines, the Piccadilly line is operated by a single type of rolling stock, in this case the 1973 tube stock, in the standard London Underground livery of blue, white and red. Seventy-six trains out of a fleet of 88 are needed to run the line's peak service, and one unit (166-566-366) was severely damaged by the terrorist attack of 7 July 2005. The stock was recently refurbished, and was due for replacement by 2014, but the order for new trains was cancelled in July 2010. The line was previously worked by 1959 stock, 1956 stock, 1938 stock, standard tube stock and 1906 gate stock. The line has two depots, at Northfields and Cockfosters. There are sidings at Oakwood, South Harrow, Arnos Grove, Rayners Lane, Down Street, Wood Green, Acton Town, Ruislip and Uxbridge. Signalling The line is controlled from the control centre at Earl's Court, which it used to share with the District line. It is in need of resignalling, and this work is planned to be carried out by 2014. Service pattern The current service pattern is: : 6 trains per hour Cockfosters – Heathrow Terminal 5 (via Terminals 1, 2, 3) : 6 trains per hour Cockfosters – Heathrow Terminal 4 (returning around the loop and serving Terminals 1, 2, 3) : 3 trains per hour Cockfosters – Uxbridge : 3 trains per hour Cockfosters – Rayners Lane : 6 trains per hour Arnos Grove – Northfields Half of the Uxbridge trains turn back at Rayners Lane: a 10-minute service runs between Acton and Rayners Lane, with a 20-minute service to Uxbridge (this section is supplemented by the Metropolitan line). Often late evening services terminate at Oakwood instead of Cockfosters. Trains will also make an additional stop at Turnham Green during early mornings and late evenings but will not stop at the station during the main part of the day. Other services operate at times, especially at the start and towards the end of the traffic day. Map Stations (In order from east to west.) Cockfosters branch Extension to Hounslow and Uxbridge Heathrow branch Uxbridge branch Closed stations * Aldwych opened on 30 November 1907 as the Strand tube station. It was at the end of a branch line from the main line at Holborn. An evening through-northbound 'Theatre' train ran until 1910. From 1917 onwards, it was served only by a shuttle from Holborn. In the same year it was renamed Aldwych when Charing Cross on the Northern line was renamed Strand. It was temporarily closed in 1940 during World War II to be used as an air-raid shelter. It re-opened in 1946. The possibility of extending the branch to Waterloo was discussed, but the scheme never proceeded. Aldwych was finally closed on 30 September 1994; the level of use was said to be too low to justify the £1 million in estimated costs of a complete replacement of the lifts. The station is regularly used by film makers. * Brompton Road opened 15 December 1906; closed 30 July 1934, between Knightsbridge and South Kensington. * Down Street opened 15 December 1906; closed 21 May 1932, between Green Park and Hyde Park Corner. * Osterley & Spring Grove first served 13 March 1933; closed 24 March 1934 between Boston Manor and Hounslow East. It was replaced by Osterley. * Park Royal & Twyford Abbey opened 23 June 1903; closed 5 July 1931. Although on the route of the current Piccadilly line, a short distance north of the present Park Royal station, it was never served by Piccadilly line trains. It was opened by the District line, the original operator of the line between Ealing Common and South Harrow, and was closed and replaced by the present Park Royal station before the Piccadilly line started running trains to South Harrow in 1932. * York Road opened 15 December 1906; closed 19 September 1932, between King's Cross St Pancras and Caledonian Road. It has been suggested that this station may be reopened to serve new developments on the nearby Kings Cross railway lands, but this idea is not being progressed at present. The road the station served, 'York Road', has since been renamed 'York Way'. Future The Piccadilly line was to be upgraded in 2014-15 and would have had new trains named 2014 tube stock as well as new signalling. This would have increased the line's capacity by some 24%."Transforming the Piccadilly Line", Transport for London. Bids for the rolling-stock order were submitted in 2008. However, after the acquisition of Tube Lines by Transport for London in June 2010, this order was cancelled. See also *Leslie Green — architect of the Great Northern, Piccadilly & Brompton Railway's early stations *Vauxhall Cross tube station — fictional Piccadilly line tube station Maps * Cockfosters - * Oakwood - * Southgate - * Arnos Grove - * Bounds Green - * Wood Green - * Turnpike Lane - * Manor House - * Finsbury Park - * Arsenal - * Holloway Road - * Caledonian Road - * King's Cross St. Pancras - * Russell Square - * Holborn - * Covent Garden - * Leicester Square - * Piccadilly Circus - * Green Park - * Hyde Park Corner - * Knightsbridge - * South Kensington - * Gloucester Road - * Earl's Court - * Barons Court - * Hammersmith - * Turnham Green - * Acton Town - * South Ealing - * Northfields - * Boston Manor - * Osterley - * Hounslow East - * Hounslow Central - * Hounslow West - * Hatton Cross - * Heathrow Terminal 4 - * Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 - * Heathrow Terminal 5 - * Ealing Common - * North Ealing - * Park Royal - * Alperton - * Sudbury Town - * Sudbury Hill - * South Harrow - * Rayners Lane - * Eastcote - * Ruislip Manor - * Ruislip - * Ickenham - * Hillingdon - * Uxbridge - * Cockfosters Depot - * Northfields Depot - Sources * References External links * * The Piccadilly Line Category:Airport rail links in London Category:Heathrow Airport Category:London Underground lines Category:Railway lines opened in 1906 Category:Transport in Brent Category:Transport in Camden Category:Transport in Ealing Category:Transport in Enfield Category:Transport in Hackney Category:Transport in Hammersmith and Fulham Category:Transport in Haringey Category:Transport in Harrow Category:Transport in Hillingdon Category:Transport in Hounslow Category:Transport in Islington Category:Transport in Kensington and Chelsea Category:Transport in Westminster ca:Piccadilly Line cs:Piccadilly Line (linka metra v Londýně) da:Piccadilly line de:Piccadilly Line et:Piccadilly Line es:Piccadilly Line fr:Piccadilly line gan:必卡底利線 hi:पिकडिली लाइन it:Piccadilly Line he:קו פיקדילי ka:პიკადილის ხაზი hu:Piccadilly line ms:Aliran Piccadilly nl:Piccadilly Line ja:ピカデリー線 no:Piccadilly-linjen nn:Piccadilly-linja pl:Piccadilly Line pt:Piccadilly line ru:Линия Пикадилли simple:Piccadilly line sk:Piccadilly Line fi:Piccadilly Line th:สายพิคคาดิลลี่ zh:皮卡迪利線